Collision
by A.C.S.J.B
Summary: An old man invade the teen titans what are they to do?


Attention this is a disclaimer: Although I do not own the characters in this fiction I can make them do what ever I want.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The start of the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An old looking man hooded and cloaked, carrying a undersized container, hunches as he walks and has a slight limp on his right leg. He was innocently hobbling down a dark ally to where just on the other side is his cozy home. Cramped and small but home none the less.  
  
Suddenly a scruffy youngster with a black jumpsuit and a bag over one shoulder comes running around the corner. Normally this wouldn't have upset the old man. But the hooligan was in such a hurry that the adolescent didn't bother glancing up as the fool drew nearer and ultimately bulldozed over the poor elder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up just as a blinding flash of light invaded the comfort of a young super heroin's room. Arising with a start and a shriek like none other raced out of her sleeping quarters and running into the closest room. Bursting open the door causing the sleeping to wake, then leaping onto the assumed still sleeping, taking hold of the collar and violently shacking her comrade saying with grate urgency, "Awake Raven, for I have just seen the light!"  
  
Suddenly a spinning vortex of black light surrounded Starfire causing her to be pushed back with such a force that she was sent out of the room and through the opposite wall of the hallway.  
  
Seeing her friend visibly shaken, but still annoyed that she dared plague the sacredness of her territory, Raven marched out of her span of calm and into the walkway just as the boy wonder wandered his way to her.  
  
Flabbergasted Robin exclaimed "What the-," just as the sirens went off, signing in exasperation told Raven to, "Help Star, and clean up this mess," then ran toward the other bedrooms to provoke the rest of the titans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So here we are at the seen of the incident at 2 in the morning, and there is nothing, NOTHING!" said an awfully irritated Beast Boy where he, Robin, and Cyborg were sent by the computer in the operating room, there was supposed to be an explosion of some sort near here but all Beast Boy could see was a dark, dingy, slightly spooky ally was just as it was supposed to be; dark, dingy, and slightly spooky. Just then he spotted a pair of shoes, but there was something strange about them, they were attached to a pair of feet.  
  
"I found some one!" Beast boy yelled, startling the others, "over here!" waving them over. The other two quickly came running to where Beast boy was standing pointing, staring at an older person with a tattered over cloak. Across the ally way there was a small box turned over.  
  
"Well . . . . umm I guess we can take him to the medic center in the tower, after we search the premises and make sure that there weren't any witnesses or others involved," said Robin in slight shock.  
  
"Oh come on Robin it's 2 O clock in the morning if there are any one else involved they're probably sleeping and we can look for them in the day time, when we are alive!" said an agitatedly drowsy Beast Boy.  
  
"I second that notion." whispered Cyborg with a huge effort not to use any effort.  
  
"But what if something was disturbed or some one goes away?" asked Robin.  
  
"There is no one else here and there's only him and that box at the seen of the what ever but if you want we can use our cool caution tape and rope off the entire ally way if that would make you happy," said Beast Boy with just a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Then Robin rolling his eyes with a shadow of a smile said "OK fine just get the old man and the box and head back to the tower."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Titan Tower Raven was nursing an unconscious Starfire back to a state of awareness. Suddenly jerking back into responsive action, sitting up without even opening her eyes caused her and Raven's heads to collide. Causing a rush of apology from Starfire, also causing her to forget all about the light, "I am so sorry I awoke and you were there and . . . . . . umm why am I here?"  
  
"I thought that you were attacking me so I attack back I'm sorry." Lied Raven, she knew it was Starfire, but she didn't want to make trouble.  
  
"Oh that is all right; we are now even you tossed me through a wall and I caused you a great head injury."  
  
"Well you know it wasn't that bad . . . . . . . I really think you were hurt more . . . . . ." Raven stopped, looking into Starfire's innocent unhurt eyes could not bring herself to tell her friend the truth. "Yeah I guess we are even." Raven finally told Starfire.  
  
There was a buzzing sound and Robin's voice was herd over the two way radio saying that "There's an older man coming in for treatment so get a bed ready with all the necessary equipment, oh is Starfire ok?"  
  
"Yes she is, she just woke up and made a full recovery" said Raven.  
  
"Good well fix up a bed and make sure that that hole is covered, Starfire you can go back to bed, but Raven and Cyborg will have to examine the patent before they go to bed." ordered Robin.  
  
Starfire could hear Cyborg and Raven groan at the same time and giggled, Raven awarded her with her famous death glare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, at what Beast Boy would call 'Alive time' the Titans were having breakfast.  
  
"So how's the old man doing?" asked Robin.  
  
"He's doing ok his vitals are good, but he still isn't conscious for questioning" said a very worn-out Raven.  
  
"Well you can get some sleep and Beast Boy will take over" said Robin.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Beast Boy  
  
"Sounds fine to me" admitted Raven. "Of course I wouldn't sleep I would meditate."  
  
"Think of it as pay back from not thoroughly searching the seen of the incident last night" said Robin with a hint of satisfaction.  
  
"But. . . . . .but. . . . . ." gasped Beast Boy  
  
"No buts about it, you'll do it now!" Robin told him firmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do I have to do things like this . . . . . . .?" Beast Boy mumbled under his breath as he made the clime of stairs to the clinic. When he got there the old man was awake and staring at him.  
  
"Hey green boy could you come over here and help me?" the old man asked Beast Boy. Looking into the old man's eyes Beast Boy could see that they didn't look old at all, but light and full of life.  
  
"Umm . . . . . I don't think that you are supposed to get up" said Beast Boy unsure. "And my name's Beast Boy."  
  
"Why of course it is, what did I say?" the old man asked innocently.  
  
Rolling his eyes Beast Boy said, "You are going to have to wait here for a minute ok? I just have to get someone real quick." With out waiting for an answer headed down to get Robin.  
  
When they got back there was no sign of the old man. They looked all over the medic center but to no avail.  
  
"How could you lose an old man?" screamed Robin.  
  
"I told him not to get up, how could I keep track of an old fogy when I'm trying to get you?" answered Beast Boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Raven finally got away from the daily life events, she was going to her favorite spot in the world, the roof. But someone was already there, not meditating, but standing and staring off into the distance. It took Raven a couple of seconds to recognize the old man, he looked different some how. Maybe it was just that he was standing up with his eyes open. His boyish eyes, that glimmered in the sunlight, looking so young yet so mature.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah my first fiction. 


End file.
